Shin Vision
Rome, Italy | key_people = Francesco Di Sanzo (founder) | revenue = | net_income = | Employees = | industry = publishing | products = dvd, vhs, merchandising | homepage = }} Shin Vision Srl was an Italian company based in Rome that published Japanese anime and manga, as well as in merchandising, film/live action, non-Japanese cartoons, and music. Formed on 12 September 2002, it was declared bankrupt by the Court of Rome on May 7 2008.Informazioni risultanti da visura ordinaria della CCIAA di Roma, documento n. T38116601 del 4/12/08. Storia Shin Vision was barn after vision discrepancies between Federico Colpi e Francesco Di Sanzo, both key people of the former publisher Dynamic Italia. Di Sanzo leave the company and, with part of the Dynamic staff, founds Shin Vision that start operating on 20 September 2002. Later, Dynamic Italia changes the name in Dynit and Federico Colpi will come back to the head of d/visual (Dynamic Planning). In time Shin Vision acquires a number of licenses and realizes several products commercialized through Pan Distribuzioni, Mondo Home Entertainmente and DNC,, counting between its clients MTV, GXT, De Agostini, Mediaset e Raidue. However, in spring 2007, after slowing down drastically the rate of releases and interrupting the publication of several series among which RahXephon, Wolf's Rain e Gundam Wing, reaches an agreement for the distribution of its video products with EXA Media, slowly resuming ome titles, among which Captain Herlock - The endless odyssey OAV. In October 2007 the entire catalogue of licenses is relieved from EXA Cinema, division of EXA Media, that publishes it under the brand Fool Frame; few months later Shin Vision goes bunkrupt. Products ; Published anime *''Abenobashi'' (TV series) *''One Piece'' (TV series, interrupted) *''Captain Herlock - The Endless Odyssey'' (OAV, EXA/Shin Vision mark) *''Card Captor Sakura - The Movie'' (film) *''Cinderella Boy'' (TV series) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (TV series) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (TV series) *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (TV series, interrupted after vol.5) *''Gundam Wing'' (serie TV, interrupted after vol.6) *''Hunter × Hunter'' (TV series, interrupted) *''Initial D'' (TV series, interrupted) *''Zaion: I Wish You Were Here'' (OAV) *''Shin hokuto no ken'' (OAV) *''Last Exile'' (TV series) *''Lost Universe'' (TV series) *''Lupin III - Bye-Bye Liberty Crisis'' (TV special) *''Lupin III - Farewell to Nostradamus'' (film) *''Lupin III - $1 Money Wars'' (TV special) *''Lupin III - Da Capo of Love: Fujiko's Unlucky Days'' (TV special) *''Lupin III - Tokyo Crisis'' (TV special) *''Najica Blitz Tactics'' (TV series) *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (OAV) *''Pretty Soldier Sailormoon R - The Movie'' (film) *''RahXephon'' (TV series, interrupted after vol. 2) *''Remi, Nobody's Girl'' (TV series) *''Slayers'' (TV series, interrupted) *''Trigun'' (TV series) *''Violence Jack'' (OAV) *''Wolf's Rain'' (TV series, volumes 1-6, 9 and 10) ; Live action *''Azumi'' (live action) *''Bichunmoo'' (live action film) *''Cheonnyeon ho'' (live action film) *''Volcano High'' (live action film) ; Non-japanese animated series *''Spongebob Squarepants'' ; Published manga *''BR II - Blitz Royale'' *''Gunslinger Girl'' (interrupted after second volume) *''Pilgrim Jäger'' (interrupted after second volume) *''Rai'' (interrupted at ninth volume) *''The Calling'' *''Wolf's Rain'' References Category:Anime industry Category:Publishing companies of Italy Category:Defunct companies of Italy it:Shin Vision ko:신 비전